El Teatro
by Uramy
Summary: Bonnie, ahora es un ser corrompido, y se cuenta "asií mismo" como todo sucedió


_Han pasado días..._

No...

_Semanas, tal vez..._

Tampoco.

¿_Meses? No, no creo que sea así..._

Así es.

_Con que... ¿Meses, eh? Sin duda ya no sé medir el tiempo._

_ No... no sé medirlo, nunca supe._

_ Si lo supiera, si hubiera sabido medir el tiempo, hubiera pasado más con ella..._

_ Mírala_

¿A quién debo mirar?

_**Ella**__. Aquella chica que ves ahí, la que ves en una mesa cerca del escenario, cerca del jefe y que este acomodándose la galera, agradeciendo por escuchar su acto con aquellos sustitutos, la mira. La mira con tristeza y verdad. La mira con el infinito y con esta voz actuada y mentirosa le vuelve a susurrar con la mirada "Él no está." "Él ya no volverá" "Ahora es otro..." "... Un Corrupto."._

¿Desde cuando eres un "Corrupto"?

_Desde el día en que tuve que depender de tí, de tu nuevo y perfecto cuerpo juvenil, no un viejo endolesqueleto que repetía como disco rallado las mismas canciones y el mismo acto._

Mismas canciones... Mismos actos... No entiendo.

_Claro que no entenderás... eres tan fresca que por eso no llegarías a entender lo que se sentía ser __**yo**__._

Entonces,¿Quién es ella?

_Ella... Ella es la única que en mis tiempos me quería de verdad. Ella venía cada mañana antes de las 6 para sacarle la locura a cualquiera, ella y su mirada... como un ángel. Sí, un ángel, un ángel tan puro, tan luminoso... No Corrupto._

Entonces... Ella...

_Ella lo era todo, lo era todo para todos nosotros. Pero más para mí. Yo la ví crecer aquí, la ví ser ella; ví cambios._

Cuentame más, por favor.

_Ella era tan joven y tan tierna desde el momento que apareció con tan de vernos actuar, no le importó que nosotros seamos los "malos" de la obra, que aunque se bajara el telón, cada día se repetía la dramática tragedia._

_ Poético, poético suenan ahora las palabras huecas que alguna vez formaron una cáscara de un ser que imitaba las acciones humanas. Que imitaba el __**amor.**__ Sí, imitaba... es eso._

¿Y si no fuera una imitación?

_Todo lo es, hasta ahora creo... que ella lo es también. ¡Recién ahora lo veo! ¡Ciego! ¡Ciego estoy ahora, y al fin cuenta me dí!_

¿Porqué?

_Ella repitió su acto también: Llegaba, comía, nos arreglaba día a día conociendo nuestro __**pequeño secreto**__ y aún así no tenía miedo, por que ella también se sentía que repetía lo mismo. Ella sentía que siempre su lazo por el lugar era por que nosotros estábamos ahí. Ella repetía esa obra cada día con tal de sentirse "vista" por los ojos más infieles._

¿Qué más quería? Estaba completa, ¿O no?

_Lo estaba. Pero... Llego ese día. El día que su sonrisa se fue apagando y se distorsionaba en el cristal más destruido, con humo, cenizas y chismas._

_ Me había vuelto en otro, me fui volviendo corrupto; mis mandatos no eran los mismos, mis cables se habían ido fuera de lugar y estaban pelandose; mis ojos... mis ojos dejaron de brillar y solo fueron un par de estrellas muertas._

_ Él dijo que no servía para nada._

¿Quién?

_Él, que que tu ya conoces. Ese demonio me mandó al mismísimo infierno "fuera de orden", por fin... por fin entendí que se sentía estar en ese estado de soledad. Pobre de mi querido amigo, él jamás volvió a ver la luz otra vez._

_ Todos no la volvimos a ver. Fuimos marionetas que fueron tiradas y que luego, tiempo después nos volvieron al escenario pero con otro nombre, otra identidad..._

¿Y ya está?

_No, vuelve a observarla. ¿La ves? Ella sigue siendo la misma marioneta, y se irá..._

Y no volverá.

_Claro que sí volverá, ya te dije, ella es la misma marioneta que conserva sus hilos._

Eso no tiene nada que ver...

_Sí tiene que ver... mañana, verás que volverá, por que tiene la misma promesa de todos de cumplir su acto... pero ella sabe muy bien, que cuando llegue el final, lo sabrá._

¿Y si ella enserio no viene? ¿Qué harías?

_Absolutamente nada_

¿Porqué?

_Por que me convertiría en alguien __**normal**__._

Ya no eres normal, hablas como un loco

_¿Desde cuando hablar con uno mismo es ser loco, mi querido yo?_

_..._

Les dejo a su criterio todo lo que quieran~


End file.
